Hiberdating
by CussonsBaekby
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tahu jika ia juga bisa merasakan patah hati, ia juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu sosok yang mencintai orang dengan begitu dalam, seperti Chanyeol. "Tuhan tidak mempertemukan kita tanpa tujuan, brengsek. Kau suka diperah dan aku pandai memerah. Perfect match!" CHANBAEK! Chanyeol! Baekhyun! M!
1. First Page-Pertemuan Pertama

**Tittle : Hiberdating**

 _First page-Pertemuan Pertama_

 _._

 _._

" _Baek, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi paman. Joohyun tengah mengandung dan kami berniat menikah."_

Suara itu berdengung di kepala Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sampai Baekhyun merasa muak. Semua masalah dan perasaan sakit hatinya membuat Baekhyun pening dan dengan tidak ragu lagi meneguk _wine_ dalam gelas yang tengah ia genggam, menelan pahit-pahit semua kesedihannya.

Hatinya remuk, retak tak berdenyut. Seorang lelaki yang dicintainya bertahun-tahun, yang deminya Baekhyun rela menjaga seluruh perasaan sayangnya pada lelaki itu, akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya diam saat orang itu menambat hati orang lain untuk dijadikan kekasih, karena Baekhyun yakin, hanya kepadanyalah orang itu akan berakhir. Namun kenyataan seolah menelan harapannya bulat-bulat. Ia kembali ditinggalkan.

"Tequilla, _please_."

Suara berat yang berasal dari sampingnya duduk membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Dari nada bicaranya terdengar frustasi, Baekhyun tahu itu. Kata orang, akan mudah mengetahui keadaan seseorang jika orang itu dalam keadaan sama dengannya.

Melodi yang baru pernah Baekhyun dengar berdering dari ponsel yang digenggam lelaki itu. Baekhyun masih terus memperhatikan lelaki yang duduk diam di sampingnya. Matanya tertutup dengan anak rambut yang lepek karena keringat, ujung hidungnya terlihat di tengah wajahnya yang tertutup rambut, lesung di pipinya juga mengintip di antara remang cahaya lampu bar. Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya, bukannya mengalihkan pandangan karena ketahuan memperhatikan orang asing dengan begitu intens, Baekhyun kian mempertajam penglihatannya dan bertemu tatap dengan lelaki pemilik hidung mancung di sampingnya. Lelaki itu bergumam, mengucap lirik yang sama dengan lagu yang tengah diputar, dengan masih membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan datar.

 _We just ordinary people_

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata bulat yang terpaut dengannya. Baekhyun tahu itu, sepi. _Aku merasa begitu sepi hingga rasanya ingin berteriak, mengupas semua rasa dingin ini,_ itulah yang Baekhyun lihat dari tatapan itu, atau mungkin itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

"Suaramu lumayan." Baekhyun memulai, ia mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap lelaki itu, "Tampangmu juga lumayan."

Lelaki itu masih diam sambil menggumam melodi yang masih terdengar dari ponselnya, Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan lagu itu karena bertabrakan dengan musik _EDM_ yang menggema di bar. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali berniat mengenyahkan rasa peningnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan lelaki yang masih betah balas memandanginya itu.

"Apa kau ditinggal pacarmu? Atau bosmu terlalu otoriter? Kenapa berakhir di sini?"

"Aku tidak ber- _one night stand_ , maaf." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan lelaki di sampingnya. Ia baru saja akan memaki sebelum tangannya disentuh oleh lelaki yang beberapa menit lalu memberinya segelas _wine_ , Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada bartender tampan itu dan sedikit terkejut saat lelaki itu mendekat dan berbisik sesuatu padanya.

"Jangan ganggu dia. Dia adalah orang tua yang sedang sedang patah hati dan _mood swing_ -nya benar-benar parah."

Alis baekhyun dikernyitkan, memperhatikan sekali lagi penampilan lelaki di sampingnya. Sepertinya berlebihan jika dia disebut orang tua, tapi masa bodoh, itu bukanlah menjadi masalah untuk baekhyun. Hal itu tidak mematahkan niat Baekhyun untuk mengganggu lelaki itu, alih-alih rasa penasarannya berkembang kian besar karenanya.

 **e)(o**

Tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol terbangun dengan rasa pening di kepalanya ketika ia membuka mata. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata kembali dan mencoba mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam, dan mendengus lelah setelah kembali mengingat bahwa kemarin adalah salah satu hari terburuknya.

Satu tahun setelah kematian istri tercinta, ia masih saja merasakan sakit itu. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, perasaan cinta, rasa sakit dan bersalah kepada sang istri masih melekat kuat di hatinya, dan itulah yang membuat pribadi Chanyeol sedikit tertutup dan sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol kembali membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah jendela, namun keberadaan seseorang yang terbaring di sampingnya membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget. Setahun berlalu dan selama itu Chanyeol selalu tidur sendiri, maka dari itu keberadaan orang asing di sebelahnya membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit untuk berdiri sembari memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega saat mendapati dirinya masih berpakaian yang sama dengan semalam, lalu ia kembali memperhatikan, meyakinkan bahwa seseorang yang tengah berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjangnya adalah seorang manusia.

Dengan langkah terburu, Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu dan menemukan pegawainya tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan secangkir kopi yang mengepul dan semangkuk sup. Chanyeol membiarkan lelaki itu masuk ke ruangannya dan mengikuti langkahnya dengan tatapan. "Jongdae!"

"Ya, kau baik, Bos?" Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongdae dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, Jongdae yang ditatap seperti itu pun hanya mengernyitkan alis tanpa berucap apapun.

"Siapa yang berbaring di kasurku? Kau yang membawaku semalam, kan? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar.

"Kukira dia kekasih barumu, bos. Semalam aku menemukan kalian tengah berpelukan di bar. Dia tidak mau lepas darimu, akhirnya aku membawanya pulang sekalian bersamamu," jelas Jongdae. Chanyeol mendelik terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapan lelaki itu.

"Huh, mana mungkin." Ya, mana mungkin ia mempunyai kekasih, mana mungkin ia memeluk orang asing, mana mungkin ia melakukan hal memalukan yang dikatakan Jongdae dengan orang itu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah dekat dengan orang asing selain keluarga dan juga pegawainya, akan menjadi sebuah berita besar jika Chanyeol mempunyai kekasih setelah kegundahannya ditinggal orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku juga terkejut saat mendapatimu mabuk bersama seseorang, bos." Jongdae meletakkan nampan berisi sup dan kopi itu di meja nakas milik Chanyeol lalu kembali berdiri tegak. Chanyeol sempat melihat Jongdae menyeringai main-main padanya. "Tapi dia manis sekali."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya sedangkan Jongdae terkikik saat melihat bosnya terlihat tidak menyukai godaannya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari Chanyeol, Jongdae berlalu dari kamar Chanyeol dan berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Seseorang di balik selimut itu bergerak, Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Wajah itu begitu kecil, dengan hidung mungil dan bibir kecil yang tipis, surainya yang berwarna abu memanjang hingga menutupi alisnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol ingin tahu bagaimana indahnya pahatan itu saat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Dan dengan ajaib, terbukalah kelopak mata itu. Mengerjap kecil beberapa kali dengan pelan.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyunie sudah bangun." Suara dari bibir itu terdengar parau. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempunyai niatan untuk membalas dan hanya memperhatikannya. Orang asing yang memanggil dirinya sendiri _'Baekhyunie'_ itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol setelah lelaki tinggi itu berdehem. Senyum yang begitu manis tergambar di wajah polos baekhyun. "Apa kita baru saja melewatkan malam yang panas?"

Sebuah sapaan yang sangat bagus di pagi hari, bukan?

Apa-apaan itu? Sebuah kesan buruk di awal pertemuan? Apa ini bisa dikatakan awal?

"Tidak," sanggah Chanyeol dengan terburu. Mengenal saja tidak, bagaimana bisa ia dianggap telah melakukan hal intim dengan orang asing? Chanyeol mengernyit ngeri memikirkan bahwa mungkin benar ia telah melakukan hal yang salah dengan orang asing ini. "Sebaiknya kau segera berbenah dan tinggalkan tempat ini."

"Kenapa kau berbeda dengan tadi malam, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar panggilan sok akrab seseorang yang tengah bersantai di ranjangnya, ia masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mulai bangkit duduk, hingga selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya turun hingga ke perut. Kemeja putih yang Baekhyun kenakan sangat kusut dengan beberapa kancing atas yang terbuka. "Kau benar Park Chanyeol yang frustasi karena ditinggal mati istrinya, kan?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan menahan rasa dongkol di hatinya. Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah ia lakukan dan bicarakan hingga orang asing ini tahu masalahnya hanya dalam semalam?

"Kau perlu bantuan untuk turun dari ranjangku?"

"Oh, benar. Aku benar berada di ranjang seorang lelaki." Baekhyun mengelus selimut yang masih menjuntai di kakinya. Ia kembali melirik yang terlihat tegang itu dengan senyuman yang menurut Chanyeol terlihat aneh di wajah manisnya. "Kau yakin tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku?"

"Berhenti berkhayal dan keluar dari sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Ia menyingkap selimut dan berdiri, berjalan mendekati cermin besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan, membenahi pakaian dan penampilannya. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol lewat cermin dan mendapati lelaki iitu masih memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sambil mengancingkan bajunya yang kusut, pikiran Baekhyun kembali mengingat alasannya datang ke kota ini. Semua karena patah hati yang sudah tidak bisa lagi ia pendam. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya dan bertemu Sehun, lelaki yang membuat hati dan pikirannya berantakan tidak karuan. Setidaknya untuk sementara ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit itu lagi.

"Permisi." Suara berat Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu menunjuk pintu keluar dengan tangannya yang panjang, "Kau bisa keluar lewat sana."

Baekhyun mendengus, merutuki sikap Chanyeol yang sangat berbeda dari yang tadi malam. Berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jika semalam Chanyeol adalah lelaki putus asa dan lemah, maka sekarang Chanyeol adalah lelaki kejam tak berperasaan yang mengusir seseorang yang bahkan belum mencuci wajahnya paska bangun tidur.

Ketika Baekhyun melangkah, ia menyadari bahwa ia belum mengenakan alas kaki. Matanya berpendar mencari sepatu miliknya namun nihil, tidak di temukan di ruangan itu. "Mana sepatuku?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Kau tidak berniat menyembunyikan sepatuku agar aku datang kemari lagi untuk mengambilnya, kan?"

Bersambung ...

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai akhir

Next ngga bakal lama jadi jangan nungguin xD

Ada atau ngga yang baca tetep aku post so jangan nungguin juga xD

Hai, kali ini aku balik bareng si cantik **Brida Wu** dan si manis **Presiousca** #siap muntah

Aku yakin kalian udah buka story mereka duluan.

Menurut kalian, sepatu Baekhyun di mana? Soalnya aku sama Dora udah nanya ke siapapun dan masih belum ada yang tau ..


	2. Second Page-Taruhan Tak Terduga

**Tittle : Hiberdating**

 _Second page-Taruhan tak terduga_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau tidak berniat menyembunyikan sepatuku agar aku datang kemari lagi untuk mengambilnya, kan?"

Chanyeol mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih lengannya, lalu menyeretnya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Ia mengabaikan protesan Baekhyun dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang cukup panjang, Baekhyun yang mulai lelah dengan teriakannya pun terdiam dan mulai mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dalam hening. Hidungnya mengernyit saat menemukan harum aroma makanan yang begitu menyengat. Baekhyun jelas mengenali ini karena ia menyukainya, aroma roti yang dipanggang. Fokusnya pun teralih pada ruangan yang dibatasi oleh kaca besar yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah membuat adonan roti, beberapa yang lain memanggang roti tersebut dalam oven. Ketika melihat semua itu, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa tempat ini adalah sebuah toko roti yang tersambung langsung dengan rumah sang pemilik.

"Pintu keluarnya di sana," ucap Chanyeol sembari menoleh ke belakang. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara sepertinya tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Baekhyun terlihat fokus melihat arah dapur, Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lelah dan kembali menyadarkan Baekhyun. "Hei."

Panggilan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali menatap lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa perbedaan tinggi mereka cukup jauh. Chanyeol menunjuk pintu keluar, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya.

"Iya iya, dasar titisan Voldemort."

Baekhyun melangkah ke arah pintu dengan wajah suram setelah memberikan delikan tajam pada Chanyeol, namun ketika ia mendapat senyum dari seorang lelaki yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di balik sebuah pantri, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya.

Jongdae sempat terdiam saat mendapat balasan senyum dari orang asing yang masih dipertanyakan identitasnya itu. Lelaki itu mengantar kepergian Baekhyun lewat tatapan matanya.

"Hyung!" panggil Jongdae pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dekat dapur. Ia masih sibuk membersihkan loyang roti sambil menunggu respon Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya dia siapa?"

"Entahlah." Jawaban Chanyeol jelas tidak membuat Jongdae puas. Ia tahu bahwa bos-nya itu sedang menghindari pertanyaan dengan menyibukkan diri memilah kismis yang berada di pantri.

Baru saja Jongdae ingin melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya, tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka hingga lonceng bergemerincing. Jongdae dan Chanyeol serentak menoleh ke arah pintu. Orang asing yang beberapa menit lalu keluar dari sana kembali masuk, dengan raut muka cemberut yang tidak cocok untuk usianya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu ini di mana. Bisakah kau bantu aku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah pantri. Wajahnya ia buat semenyedihkan mungkin, berharap orang yang berada di hadapannya ini berbeda kepribadian dengan si lelaki dingin Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan banyak alasan - "

"Aku tidak minta tolong padamu," potong Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan kalimat sinisnya. Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol dan dibalas tatapan dingin oleh lelaki itu. Lalu Baekhyun kembali melempar senyum pada Jongdae. "Bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Tidak masalah. Jika kau lurus mengikuti jalan itu," Jongdae menunjuk jalan di luar toko, pandangan Baekhyun mengikuti petunjuknya, "Itu taman kota."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia menatap Jongdae dengan raut wajah malu. "Aku juga tidak tahu taman kota."

"Dari logat bicaramu, kau sepertinya dari Seoul?"

"Ya, benar. Omong-omong, aku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh Jongdae. "Jongdae."

"Apa kau yang membawaku kemari tadi malam?" Jongdae mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke bar yang kukunjungi tadi malam? Sepertinya barang-barangku tertinggal di sana."

"Oke. Tapi bar itu hanya buka saat malam."

"Apa aku boleh menunggu di sini sampai malam tiba?"

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak memiliki urusan di sana pun berlalu dari sana. Lagipula, tidak ada untung baginya mendengar obrolan tidak penting antara Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Mereka pun terlihat tidak menyadari akan kepergian Chanyeol.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun awalnya hanya mengobrol biasa hingga Jongdae menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di leher Baekhyun. Sekilas itu hanya terlihat seperti goresan namun jika lebih diperhatikan, itu terlihat seperti luka.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Jongdae dengan hati-hati, takut jika pertanyaannya mengganggu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Jongdae dan mengangguk, menunjuk kakinya dengan telunjuk.

"Ya, kakiku lecet karena aku tidak menemukan sepatuku." Jawaban Baekhyun mendapat respon gelengan kepala dari Jongdae. Baekhyun pun mengernyitkan alisnya heran melihat respon Jongdae.

"Bukan itu maksudku, itu." Jongdae menunjuk bagian leher Baekhyun yang berwarna kemerahan. Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian yang ditunjuk oleh Jongdae.

"Ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba bagian lehernya, ketika menyentuh luka itu, ia mengernyit karena sakit yang timbul karena sentuhannya sendiri. Baekhyun balas menatap Jongdae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran sambil mengingat-ingat apa penyebab dari lukanya itu. "Apa itu Chanyeol? Mungkinkah Chanyeol sekasar itu sampai meninggalkan bekas?"

Bisikan Baekhyun cukup keras hingga membuat Jongdae melebarkan kelopak matanya karena kaget, ia bahkan menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya saat mendengar gumaman Baekhyun. "Apa kau bilang? Chanyeol hyung?!"

"Kim Jongdae! Kenapa kau harus berteriak sekeras itu?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar dari dalam. Lelaki itu tidak menghiraukan teguran dari bos-nya, alih-alih mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun.

Sejujurnya Jongdae merasa terkejut saat menemukan bos-nya bersama seseorang dalam pelukannya semalam. Karena mereka tidak mau dipisahkan, entah karena pengaruh alkohol ataupun alasan lainnya, akhirnya Jongdae membawa serta orang itu bersama bosnya.

Perkataan Baekhyun juga menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak Jongdae. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah berhubungan dengan seseorang, apalagi setelah kepergian istrinya. Lantas apa yang baru saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan semalam? Benar-benar hal yang asing untuk bos-nya itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut?" ujar Baekhyun dengan santai, ia menyeruput teh hangat yang dibuatkan Jongdae sedikit demi sedikit sembari menikmati ekspresi kaget dan keheranan di wajah Jongdae. Menyembunyikan dengan baik rasa penasarannya mengenai Chanyeol. "Dia lelaki sehat, bukan? Bukan salahnya jika dia tergoda melihatku yang cantik ini, ya 'kan?"

Jongdae tertawa mendengar perkataan yang penuh kepercayaan diri dari bibir Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan tawa Jongdae, mungkin di pinggiran kota seperti ini jarang ada manusia dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri seperti Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak menyetujui tentang aku yang cantik? Oh aku hampir saja lupa, pasti aku terlihat buruk karena aku bahkan tidak diijinkan oleh lelaki sinis itu untuk sekedar mencuci wajah," gerutu Baekhyun sambil beberapa kali mengusap wajahnya, memeriksa sudut matanya, takut-takut jika ada kotoran yang tertinggal di sana. "Dia pasti titisan Voldemort, sungguh laki-laki tidak berperasaan."

"Tidak, kau masih cantik dan manis, Baekhyun. Bahkan sulit untuk menemukan orang secantik dirimu di kota ini," goda Jongdae, masih menghentikan sisa-sisa tawanya. "Tapi, apa kau pacar Chanyeol hyung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan. Aku menemukannya sedang menangis sambil bernyanyi. Menyedihkan sekali."

Jongdae terbengong, sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar Baekhyun mengatai bos-nya.

"Hei orang asing, apa kau baru saja mengataiku?" Suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar dari arah dapur. Jarak antara pantri dan dapur tidak terlalu jauh hingga mungkin pembicaraan mereka terdengar. Terdengar suara loyang yang bertubrukan setelah itu.

"Ya, aku mengataimu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan lantang, memastikan jika lelaki itu benar-benar mendengar jawabannya. Sedangkan Jongdae melanjutkan tawanya yang baru saja berhenti karena menurutnya Baekhyun sangatlah lucu. "Jongdae, apa kau punya sepatu yang lain? Kurasa aku membutuhkannya sampai aku menemukan kembali sepatuku."

Jongdae melirik ke bawah dan melihat telapak kaki Baekhyun sedikit kotor dan terluka di salah satu sudut. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar ingin menolongmu tapi aku hanya memiliki satu di sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk memaklumi, tentu saja ia tidak akan meminta sepatu yang tengah dikenakan Jongdae karena lelaki itu harus bekerja. Ia baru saja akan pasrah akan bertelanjang kaki sampai malam, hingga tiba-tiba sepasang sepatu terlempar ke arah kakinya. Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. "Buang saja jika kau tidak membutuhkannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan segera meraih sepatu itu. _Ternyata Chanyeol masihlah manusia yang memiliki hati nurani,_ pikir Baekhyun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di lantai dan memakainya dengan riang. " _Thanks_!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya alih-alih berbalik kembali ke dapur dan kini tinggallah Baekhyun dengan Jongdae yang masih saja bingung dengan sikap bos-nya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Benar-benar berbeda.

"Apa kau benar-benar menghabiskan malam dengannya? Dan meninggalkan bekas itu?" Jongdae bertanya dengan berbisik, takut jika Chanyeol mencuri dengar lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat," jawab Baekhyun asal, ia masih saja fokus menalikan tali sepatunya. Sepatu itu terlalu besar di kakinya namun itu tidak jadi masalah, yang terpenting kakinya sudah tidak kedinginan lagi.

"Ingat-ingatlah kembali!"

"Ya Kim Jongdae, memangnya kenapa jika aku tidur dengan - "

Jongdae melebarkan matanya sambil menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan mendelik lagi ke arah Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal sevulgar itu dengan keras?"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongdae dari wajahnya dan menatap marah ke arah lelaki itu, "Kenapa? Ini bukan tempat ibadah atau semacamnya. Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Ah benar, kau memang tidak mengenal Chanyeol hyung."

"Kenapa? Apa ini tentang dia yang frustasi ditinggal mati oleh istrinya?" Jongdae mendelik kembali saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, bahkan Baekhyun tahu tentang itu dan masih berbicara sesantai itu? "Memangnya kenapa kalau ditinggal istri? Apa itu berarti dia tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain lagi? Mengapa kau begitu terkejut saat aku bilang kami tidur bersama?"

Jongdae tertawa karena perkataan Baekhyun terdengar seperti orang yang marah. Ia jadi yakin jika Baekhyun benar-benar orang yang baru saja Chanyeol temui, seperti yang bos-nya bilang padanya tadi pagi. "Dia memang seperti itu. Sudah banyak orang yang mendekatinya tapi Chanyeol hyung tidak tertarik."

"Itu bukan karena dia tidak bisa ereksi lagi, kan? Aku yakin suatu saat ia akan tidur dengan seseorang."

"Selama setahun ini dia bahkan tidak melirik wanita terseksi di kota ini."

"Mungkin dia bukan tipe Chanyeol."

"Mengapa kau bersikeras bahwa Chanyeol hyung akan bisa tidur dengan orang lain setelah kematian istrinya?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya sedikit kesal mendengar itu. Seharusnya dia melanjutkan hidupnya, itu bukan karena dia yang mati tapi orang lain."

"Kau bisa membuatnya tidur denganmu?"

"Tentu saja bis -, apa kau bilang?"

"Akan hebat sekali jika kau berhasil membuat Chanyeol hyung _move on_ dari istrinya. Aku akan membuatkanmu kopi gratis setiap kau datang ke sini."

"Aku mendengarmu, Kim Jongdae! Jangan memulainya lagi!" suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar dari arah dapur. Namun Baekhyun dan Jongdae hanya menoleh sekilas lalu menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Kenapa itu terdengar seperti dia sering mengomelimu karena itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku memang sering memberi tantangan pada orang yang menyukai Chanyeol hyung."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau memang payah seperti yang lainnya."

"Ya! Mana bisa kau menyamakanku dengan orang-orang itu? Jelas saja levelku lebih tinggi!" Jongdae bersiul seperti menganggap bahwa ucapan Baekhyun hanya seperti embusan angin. Membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena sudah meremehkanku, Jongdae!"

 **Bersambung** yang kedua ...

Hai sayangku, terima kasih untuk yang sudah sampai sini untuk membaca dan bahkan meninggalkan review. Kuberi kalian kecupan virtual ya plis jangan gumoh :* :* :*

Jawaban yang benar adalah, sepatu Baekhyun ketinggalan di bar, kayaknya, kalau masih ada sih, semoga ada yamg nyimpenin. Lagian kok bisa sepatu ketinggalan di bar, sih? Kan pas itu dipakai, kan? Tanya sendiri ke Baekhyun deh.

Age-gap nya chanbaek, masih menjadi misteri. Berapa ya?

Update bareng lagi bareng Nyai-nyai tersayangku **presiousca** dan **Brida Wu**. Makasih udah rusuhin buat update. Bhyee


	3. Third page-Beruntung ataukah Petaka

**Hiberdating**

Third page-Beruntung ataukah Petaka

.

.

 _57 missed calls_

 _203 new unread message_

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lelah saat melihat _pop up_ notifikasi di ponselnya setelah ia men- _charge_ benda itu. Dengan malas ia buka satu persatu, pesan itu berasal dari pacar-pacarnya dan Sehun, satu-satunya pesan yang ia _setting_ muncul teratas di aplikasi pesan miliknya.

Pacar-pacarnya. Benar. Baekhyun memang memiliki beberapa pacar. Seperti harapan awalnya, ia bebas memilih dengan siapa ia berhubungan, yang akhirnya dia nantinya akan terikat dengan Sehun. Tapi sekali lagi, harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan. Semua jauh di luar ekspektasi.

Memiliki banyak lelaki yang menyayangimu memanglah tidak buruk juga. Baekhyun tidak perlu memikirkan biaya kuliahnya yang harganya selangit karena pacar pengusahanya yang dengan baik hati rela memberinya uang untuk kuliah. Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir tidak bisa pulang saat tengah malam karena ia punya pacar lain yang rela menembus hujan saat Baekhyun bilang minta dijemput karena tidak ada bus lagi yang beroperasi. Atau yang lain, dia tidak perlu malu saat berkencan beberapa pacarnya bertampang luar biasa tampan.

Itu semua Baekhyun lakukan untuk bersenang-senang. Karena Baekhyun yakin di pelukan Sehun-lah ia akan berakhir.

 **Baekhyun, kau dimana? Kenapa panggilanku tidak kau terima?**

Itu adalah pesan terakhir di antara pesan Sehun yang memenuhi beranda _chat_ -nya.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah samping dan menemukan Jongdae sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Setelah menemaninya mengambil barang yang tertinggal di bar semalam, lelaki itu langsung tumbang ke tempat tidur setelah selesai mandi. Baekhyun sangat beruntung karena pegawai di bar itu bersedia menyimpankan barang miliknya, tas yang berisi dompet dan ponsel. Juga, sepasang sepatu favoritnya yang beruntungnya tidak dibuang oleh petugas kebersihan bar itu. Walaupun baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya kenapa sepatu itu bisa lepas dari kakinya.

Jongdae juga berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan untuk tidur di tempatnya karena Baekhyun belum menemukan penginapan. Sekali lagi Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung bertemu dengan orang sebaik Jongdae di tengah usahanya untuk kabur dari masalah pribadinya.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dan berkedip, panggilan masuk dari Sehun. Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus mengangkat panggilan itu atau tidak. Satu menit berlalu dan ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar, Baekhyun mengenal Sehun, lelaki itu pasti akan terus menelponnya bahkan sampai ponsel itu kehabisan baterai.

"Hallo?"

 **"Yak Byun Baekhyun!"**

"Apa?"

 **"Di mana kau sekarang?"**

"Di atas sofa?"

 **"Aku setengah mati khawatir padamu karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa kutemui ataupun kuhubungi, dan kau sedang bersantai di sofa? Bersama siapa?"**

"Aku sedang berlibur."

 **"Dengan siapa?"**

Hening sebentar, Baekhyun sebenarnya tengah menekan dalam-dalam perasaan senangnya karena Sehun terdengar begitu khawatir padanya, tapi ketika mengingat bahwa Sehun akan menikah dengan orang lain, remasan pada jantungnya kembali terasa. Perasaan miliknya ini hanyalah seperti sampah yang tidak berarti. "Pacarku."

 **"Pacar yang mana? Jangan bilang dengan Kris yang sangat mesum itu?!"**

"Bukan dengannya. Dia itu mesum hanya denganku, Sehun."

 **"Cih, sekali mesum tetap saja mesum,"** gerutu Sehun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengingat saat Sehun memergokinya dengan Kris sedang berciuman panas di mobil Kris. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung saja memukul-mukul kaca mobil Kris dan menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari sana, mengabaikan protesan dari Baekhyun dan teriakan marah dari Kris. Ceramah panjang lebar diberikan oleh Sehun dan dengan kecupan sayang yang Baekhyun berikan, lelaki itu akan diam. **"Jangan bilang kau bersama lelaki beristri itu lagi, Baek? Siapa namanya? Seunghyun?** **Seungwoon** **? Kau tidak kapok ya dipukuli oleh istri orang?"**

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, namun ada genangan kecil di sudut matanya. Ia merindukan Sehun. Ia merindukan bagaimana suara omelan Sehun terdengar di telinganya. Merindukan pelukan Sehun yang selalu menghangatkannya, rindu bagaimana lelaki itu bertingkah seperti seolah melindunginya. Tapi ia sadar, Sehun bukanlah untuknya. Perlakuan Sehun padanya sudah jelas disalahartikan hingga ia salah paham. Perasaan Baekhyun pada Sehun tidak dibalas dengan sama.

"Kau pikir aku rela dipukuli dua kali? Aku sudah putus dengan Seunghyun."

 **"Baguslah. Kali ini kau pergi dengan pacar yang mana? Jangan sampai kau pulang dengan keadaan berbadan dua, ya?!"**

Baekhyun kembali tertawa, ia memeluk bantal yang diberikan Jongdae padanya dan memejamkan mata.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu menjadi urusanmu?"

 **"Ada apa denganmu** **B** **yun Baekhyun? Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku tidak ingin adikku punya anak sebelum punya suami."**

Jawaban Sehun benar-benar menampar Baekhyun secara telak. Benar, Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik, tidak lebih. Yang mengharapkan hubungan mereka lebih dari itu, adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bertumpu pada harapan kosong dan ia pantas untuk menerima semua sakit hati ini.

 **"Baek, Baekhyun!"**

"Ya?"

 **"Sebenarnya kau sedang apa? Kenapa mengabaikan panggilanku?"**

"Kupikir kau sibuk dengan calon istrimu?"

"Ya memang. Tapi kalau itu kau aku tidak akan mengabaikannya. Tidak ada kau di sini aku merasa ada yang kurang. Tunggu, kenapa kau terdengar tidak suka jika aku sibuk dengan Joohyun?"

"Memang aku tidak suka."

Hening kemudian.

 **"Apa kau bilang?"**

Baekhyun terdiam kembali, menimbang apakah ia perlu mengatatakan semua ini kepada Sehun **.**

"Kubilang, aku tidak suka kau dengan Joohyun. Aku marah, begitu kesal sampai rasanya ingin menarikmu dari jangkauannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku begini. Aku tidak ingin, Sehun."

Hening kembali.

" **Baek**?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti kaget. Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan, mungkin aku sudah mabuk. Aku tutup."

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya ke meja setelah menutup panggilan dari Sehun. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, semua ini pasti akan segera berlalu. Ia akan melupakan sakit hati yang ada di hatinya seperti biasa, seperti saat anjing kesayangannya mati, atau saat ia mengingat betapa kejam ayah tirinya memperlakukan dia selama ini, atau saat mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya dirinyalah yang berselingkuh, tapi pacarnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi ini berbeda. Sehun adalah orang yang ia sayangi sedari kecil, seseorang yang diyakininya akan selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun sampai mati. Mereka memang pernah berjanji akan bersama selamanya, boleh berkencan dengan siapapun asalkan mereka berakhir bersama, tapi mungkin janji itu hanya dianggap bualan anak kecil oleh Sehun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Berharap bahwa esok, sakit di hatinya perlahan akan menghilang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae berjalan beriringan menuju kedai milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun banyak bertanya tentang kehidupan Jongdae di pinggiran kota seperti ini dan dengan senang hati Jongdae menceritakannya.

"Aku tinggal bersama ibu dan nenekku sampai lulus SMA, setelah itu aku bekerja di kedai Chanyeol hyung dan meninggalkan rumah," jelas Jongdae. Ia terlihat berseri-seri saat menceritakan keluarganya, betapa ia merindukan masakan ibunya dan omelan cerewet dari neneknya.

"Kau sendiri? Berapa umurmu?" tanya Jongdae, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati tatapan penasaran dari Jongdae.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan S1-ku dan aku 23 tahun sekarang," jelas Baekhyun.

"Wow, kau pasti seorang pengangguran."

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau yang berada di sini dan tidak menjawab saat ditanya tujuanmu datang ke sini menjelaskan itu, Baekhyun. Bukankah begitu?" Jongdae tertawa, tapi lama-kelamaan tawanya berhenti saat mendapati ekspresi muram di wajah Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Kau beruntung masih memiliki orang lain yang menunggumu pulang, Jongdae." Setelah berujar seperti itu dengan suara yang lirih, Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Jongdae menuju kedai yang kemarin ia datangi.

Baekhyun tidak terbiasa menceritakan betapa menyedihkan kehidupannya kepada orang lain. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihat bahwa sebenarnya dia hanyalah seseorang yang takut kehilangan bahkan sebelum ia memiliki sesuatu. Semua hal membuat Baekhyun takut tapi ia memendam segalanya itu sendiri.

Jongdae yang melihat kesedihan di wajah Baekhyun pun jadi merasa bersalah. Sepertinya ia telah menyinggung topik yang menurut Baekhyun sensitif. Akhirnya Jongdae pun menyusul Baekhyun dan menyetarakan langkah mereka dalam diam.

"Mengapa dia kemari lagi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melihat Baekhyun yang masuk ke tokonya di belakang Jongdae. Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, Chanyeol masih mengenakan kaos dan celana santai dan melakukan beberapa peregangan. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu pun mendengus, memangnya keberadaannya di sini adalah sebuah larangan?

"Maksud bos, Baekhyun?" Jongdae merasa tidak enak hati saat mendengar bosnya yang terdengar seperti mengusir Baekhyun secara tidak langsung. Setelah bersama Baekhyun satu hari penuh, setidaknya Jongdae sedikit mengenal Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun sering sekali memperlihatkan rasa kepercayaandiriannya yang berlebihan, sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang baik. Apalagi mengingat obrolan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat lalu masih membuat Jongdae merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. "Anu..."

"Aku ingin beli roti." Baekhyun dengan senang hati menjawab sindiran Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang angkuh seperti biasa. Ia melangkah lebih dalam ke toko dan meletakkan _paper bag_ di atas etalase. "Sekalian mengembalikan sepatumu. Terima kasih, itu sangat membantu."

Secara refleks Chanyeol melirik ke arah kaki Baekhyun, kaki itu kini sudah terbalut sepatu _sport_ berwarna merah menyala, bagus dan _trendy_. Berbeda dengaan sepatu jaman dulu yang Chanyeol pinjamkan kemarin. Mata Chanyeol beralih ke atas dan menemukan Baekhyun mengenakan jeans yang sangat pas di kakinya, juga _sweater_ hangat berwarna putih. Tipikal penampilan anak kota.

"Tokoku masih belum buka." Mendengar ujaran lelaki itu dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Baekhyun sangat ingin melempar wajah Chanyeol dengan tepung.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai tokonya buka," ucap Baekhyun sembari memasang senyum palsu, senyum lebar yang dipaksakan.

"Masih setengah jam lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu Jongdae melakukan pekerjaannya."

"Selain pegawai tidak boleh masuk ke dapurku."

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat tidak menyukaiku, Tuan Bos?" Senyuman palsu Baekhyun kian melebar, ditambah kelopak matanya yang melebar.

"Karena kau terlihat seperti pengganggu."

Chanyeol berlalu setelah mengatakan itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggerutu di sebelah Jongdae.

"Apa dia benar-benar manusia? Kenapa begitu menyebalkan?"

"Dia memang seperti itu, itulah mengapa orang-orang yang ingin mendekatinya mundur teratur."

Baru pernah Baekhyun bertemu dengan orang dengan hidup yang datar seperti itu. Sekalipun Baekhyun menemukannya saat di Seoul sana, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun akan menghindari untuk terlibat dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Benar-benar membosankan.

Tapi ini adalah kasus yang berbeda, secara tidak langsung orang berwatak dingin itu telah menolongnya.

"Kurasa dia butuh belaian, Jongdae," gurau Baekhyun. Jongdae tertawa karena perubahan _mood_ Baekhyun yang begitu cepat.

"Sudah cukup. Aku belum membuat adonan."

"Aku ikut."

"Kau tidak dengar larangan bosku tadi?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Hanya melihatmu saja, janji."

Jongdae terlihat berpikir, kalau hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah, kan?

"Janji hanya melihat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat sambil tersenyum riang.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya adonan itu harus diberi air sedikit lagi, Dae." Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan anteng di atas pantri dapur, di sebelahnya, Jongdae sedang sibuk membuat adonan roti.

"Benarkah?" Jongdae mengaduk adonan itu lagi dan berpikir bahwa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar juga. Maka dia menambahkan sedikit air lagi ke adonannya.

"Apa kau sudah menambahkan pengembang ke dalam adonan itu?"

"Ya Tuhan! Hampir saja terlambat!"

Jongdae menyalakan kembali _mixer_ yang baru saja ia matikan dan menambahkan pengembang itu.

"Yah, jangan terlalu banyak!" teriak Baekhyun secara refleks. Jongdae mengiyakan dan segera memindahkan adonan itu ke loyang dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven.

"Tunggu, bukankah kau baru saja menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu?" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh lalu meniup-niup kukunya, mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari Jongdae. "Kau tidak menyuruhku tanpa pengetahuan kan? Apa kau bisa membuat kue?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Jangan-jangan kau kesini untuk mencuri resep rahasia dari toko ini?"

Baekhyun memukul dahi Jongdae dengan main-main. Apa tampangku cocok untuk melakukan hal aneh seperti itu? Apa resep roti di sini semacam _crabby patty_?

Karena lama kelamaan kau terlihat aneh, Baek. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke kota ini? Kau tidak terlihat sedang melakukan suatu pekerjaan atau apapun.

Pertanyaan Jongdae membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menatap lelaki itu dan nampak menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus berbagi masalahnya dengan orang asing yang baru ia temui kemarin. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan keheningan itu sampai Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari adonan kuenya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah pias.

Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau membahasnya. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku.

Maaf, gumam Baekhyun penuh rasa bersalah, Jongdae membalasnya dengan senyuman menenangkan.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin orang lain mengasihaninya dan merendahkannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain, karena ia harus terlihat tegar agar tidak ada orang yang bisa menindasnya.

"Aw!"

Baekhyun terkesiap saat mendengar teriakan Jongdae. Tanpa sadar ia melamun. Kini ia telah berdiri dan berlari menuju ke arah Jongdae yang sedang terduduk di lantai sembari memegang lengannya.

"Tanganmu kenapa, Jongdae?" Dengan perlahan Baekhyun meraih tangan Jongdae dan mendapati tangan itu memerah. Ia menatap ke wajah Jongdae yang terlihat menahan sakit.

"Aku sedang mengambil kue di oven tapi benda itu jatuh dari atas oven." Jongdae menunjuk benda yang dia maksud dengan tatapannya. Itu adalah benda berat yang kelihatannya terbuat dari besi, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa namanya.

Orang lain mulai datang karena keributan yang terjadi dan menanyakan keadaan Jongdae, Chanyeol pun berada di sana. Lelaki itu segera mendekat ke arah Jongdae dan melihat luka di lengan Jongdae.

"Sepertinya retak. Kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit," ujar Chanyeol setelah melihat keadaan lengan Jongdae.

"Tapi siapa yang menggantikan pekerjaanku? Hani Noona juga sedang cuti melahirkan. Kita akan kekurangan pegawai." Ucapan Jongdae membuat Chanyeol terdiam, benar juga, tidak mudah mencari pengganti Jongdae dalam waktu dekat sedangkan toko tengah menerima pesanan orderan dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Biar aku saja!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum meremehkan, sangat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun. "Yang benar saja! Kau?"

"Baekhyun bisa, bos! Aku melihatnya sendiri membuat adonan," sela Jongdae, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya ia melihat Baekhyun membuat adonan, setidaknya Baekhyun tahu dasar-dasarnya. Jongdae berdo'a dalam hati semoga ia tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah. "Aku yang jamin."

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Jongdae dan menemukan pegawainya itu terlihat serius dengan ucapannya, lalu beralih ke wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat serius juga. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar, setidaknya jika ia belum sepenuhnya mempercayai orang asing yang baru ditemuinya kemarin itu, ia masih bisa mempercayai pegawai yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah kau diterima. Tapi awas saja jika dia membuat kekacauan, kalian yang bertanggung jawab," ujar Chanyeol final.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Ia melirik ke arah Jongdae dan melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar menahan sakit. Setidaknya, walaupun ia begitu tidak menyukai sikap Chanyeol, anggap saja ia tengah membalas budi pada Jongdae karena telah banyak membantunya selama di sini.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu, sebuah awal lembaran baru, baru saja ia tulis dalam sejarah kehidupannya.

 **Bersambung ..**.

Hamdalah bisa update lagi bareng rekan triplek, eh salah triplet maksudnya, Nyai **presiousca** sama Mbah **Brida Wu.**

Terima kasih sekali buat yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan review. Aku senang kalau kalian senang. Jangan eneg liat cerita ini update terus ya..

Big Love


	4. Fourth Page-Melepaskan

**Hiberdating**

Fourth page-Melepaskan

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Baekhyun menggantikan pekerjaan Jongdae di dapur, sedangkan yang digantikan kini bertugas di bagian kasir.

Selama itu pula ia harus berhadapan dengan bos-nya yang super menyebalkan namun sayangnya juga super tampan. Setidaknya, dengan adanya teman cerewet semacam Jongdae dan bos menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa sedikit demi sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

"Baekhyun, ada yang mencarimu." Suara Jongdae yang nyaring terdengar sampai dapur tempat Baekhyun membuat adonan. Ia harus segera menyahut Jongdae agar lelaki itu tidak membuat keributan yang membuat Chanyeol akan marah.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun segera meletakkan adonannya dan menyerahkan sisa pekerjaannya pada Nana, karyawan yang bertugas memanggang, lalu mencuci kedua tangannya. Ketika ia keluar dari dapur, Baekhyun melihat Jongdae tengah berbicara pada seseorang yang belum ia ketahui siapa.

Sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongdae, Baekhyun mencoba menerka siapa gerangan seseorang yang mencari keberadaannya. "Siapa yang mencariku - "

Tubuh yang awalnya membelakangi Baekhyun itu akhirnya berbalik, membuat perkataan yang Baekhyun lontarkan berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Panggilan itu, suara itu, Baekhyun dengan jelas mengenalinya.

Itu Sehun. Lelaki yang menjadi alasan dirinya bersembunyi di sini. Lelaki yang selalu ia rindukan, juga lelaki yang membuat hatinya terluka karena perasaan yang ia rasakan sendiri.

Tubuh Baekhyun seolah membeku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat mengetahui bahwa penyebab keretakan hatinya tengah berdiri di hadapannnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba menampakkan senyum dan berusaha terlihat tenang di tengah gemuruh jantungnya yang bertalu-talu.

"Kau tidak menjawab teleponku!" Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan penampilan anak itu, Baekhyun mengenakan celemek berwarna putih dan tetap terlihat menggemaskan seperti biasanya. Rambutnya yang diwarnai abu itu pun kini sudah mulai menghitam kembali di bagian pangkal. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hingga tak mau menyempatkan untuk menelponku, huh?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Sesibuk apapun kau, Baekhyun, pasti tidak akan melewatkan untuk menghubungiku. Ya, kan?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar, sebelum hari-hari kemarin, ialah yang selalu menghubungi Sehun, menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang kesehariannya, curhat ini itu tentang pacar-pacar mainannya, bercanda dengan lelaki itu dan melakukan banyak hal dengan Sehun. Lihat, betapa dirinya telah lama menggantungkan dirinya sendiri pada lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggap bahwa cintanya itu ada.

"Ternyata aku tidak lebih baik dari benalu yang menempel di pohon, ya?" bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, namun Sehun masih saja mendengar ucapan Baekhyun karena jarak mereka hanya terpaut setengah meter.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Sehun meraih bahu Baekhyun dan mencari maksud dari tatapan yang Baekhyun tujukan padanya. Baekhyun terdengar berbeda, ia terlihat berbeda.

"Kumohon berhenti bersikap seperti ini padaku, Sehun." Ucapan Baekhyun sungguh membuat Sehun bingung. Perginya Baekhyun selama seminggu lebih saja sudah membuat Sehun ketar-ketir, apalagi tanpa mengabarinya. Biasanya Baekhyun akan selalu menghubunginya bahkan jika itu hanya pergi ke perpustakaan kota.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Apa saja hal yang telah Sehun lewatkan hingga Baekhyun berubah menjadi aneh seperti ini? Atau, apakah ada kesalahan yang Sehun lakukan namun lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu berlalu lalang di benak Sehun. Semenjak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun lewat telepon terakhir kali, Sehun terus saja memikirkannya.

"Bersikap seperti apa? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun terlihat seperti menenangkan diri sejenak dengan memejamkan mata, lalu membuka kelopaknya, hingga tatapnya bersitemu dengan kedua mata Sehun yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Dengar ini, Oh Sehun, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangi dan mengharapkanmu sebagai pasanganku, bukan sebagai teman ataupun saudara. Aku begitu frustasi saat kau bilang ingin menikah dengan orang lain sedangkan aku..." Baekhyun terengah di tengah bicaranya yang panjang lebar, seakan jika ia bernapas sedetik saja, maka keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya akan lenyap, maka dari itu, setelah berhasil menahan sakit di tenggorokannya karena menahan tangis, ia melanjutkan, "Aku dengan tidak tahu diri mengharapkanmu mencintaiku juga, Sehun. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri."

Air mata yang Baekhyun tahan akhirnya menetes, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. Baekhyun tersedak karena menahan isakannya dan air matanya kembali turun melewati pipinya. Terus menerus menetes dan Baekhyun terus saja menghapusnya. Sumpah serapah sebenarnya tengah ia tahan di ujung lidah saat perasaan sakitnya kini semakin terasa.

"Baekhyun." Sehun bingung harus memberi respon seperti apa. Pengakuan Baekhyun terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Melihat Baekhyun yang tersakiti seperti ini, benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti brengsek yang tidak punya hati.

Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang selalu berada di sisinya sejak beberapa tahun lalu, orang yang tidak akan segan untuk membeberkan segala kekurangan yang ada pada diri Sehun tanpa membual seperti orang lain. Baekhyun adalah sosok sahabat yang paling ia sayangi. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun mengharapkannya lebih dari itu.

"Maka dari itu aku menjauh, mencoba berpikir dan menghilangkan perasaan ini, Sehun. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa canggung padaku, tidak ingin perasaanku membebanimu. Aku sedang berusaha membuat semuanya akan menjadi seperti biasa. Jadi, tolong, biarkan aku di sini sementara waktu, hm?"

Sehun mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Hatinya begitu terenyuh membayangkan betapa sakit Baekhyun menanggung sakit hati ini sendiri. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf, seolah-olah kau menolakku saja." Suara Baekhyun tercekat karena ia menahan tangis. Ia membalas pelukan hangat Sehun dengan erat, mungkin saja ini adalah pelukan terakhir yang ia dapat dari seseorang yang dicintainya. Baekhyun benar-benar berharap perasaan ini cepat menghilang secepat datangnya. "Tenang saja, perasaan ini akan segera hilang, Sehun. Aku 'kan punya banyak pacar."

Sehun terkekeh karena ucapan Baekhyun. Benar, Baekhyun adalah penakluk lelaki. Ia pasti akan dengan cepat melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Sehun berharap Baekhyun berhenti bermain-main dengan pacar-pacarnya dan mengambil langkah serius untuk hubungan percintaannya.

"Ingin kubuatkan kopi?"

.

.

"Lelaki itu benar-benar iblis!" Jongdae berkata dengan menggebu-gebu setelah meneguk gelas soju ketiganya. "Bagaimana bisa dia menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya setelah kau mengaku tentang perasaanmu padanya? Dasar lelaki tidak berperasaan!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, terlalu malas menanggapi keluhan lelaki yang tengah mabuk di depannya. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar sependapat dengan Jongdae, Sehun benar-benar jahat, tidak bisakah ia mengerti bahwa Baekhyun tengah berusaha melupakan semua sakit hati yang ia rasakan? Mengapa lelaki itu malah menambah luka pada diri Baekhyun?

 _"Spesial untuk sahabatku tercinta, meski pernikahannya masih sebulan lagi, tapi aku ingin memberimu undangan ini sekarang, sebagai yang pertama. Kau harus datang_."

 **Benar-benar brengsek**!

"Oh Sehun bedebaaah!" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya akan penging. Setelah itu ia meneguk gelas soju ke limanya.

"Hei kalian! Jangan berisik di rumahku!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang berdiri angkuh sambil bersedekap dada, Baekhyun mendengus dan tertawa kecil. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi tempat Jongdae duduk dan menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. "Kenapa semua orang di sekelilingku sangat menyebalkan, huh?"

"Apa aku juga menyebalkan untukmu, Baekhyunie?" Tiba-tiba suara Jongdae mendayu, sepertinya lelaki ini benar-benar telah mabuk.

"No no no, kau adalah yang terbaik di sini! Kau adalah ibu periku!" jawab Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkann telunjuknya di depan wajahnya. Jongdae tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dan bergerak memeluk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun segera bertidak, mendekat ke arah mereka berdua sebelum Baekhyun dan Jongdae bertindak lebih jauh.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mabuk-mabukan di rumah kalian sendiri dan malah merepotkanku, huh? Bangun dan bereskan ini semua!" teriak Chanyeol, namun berbicara dengan orang mabuk memang sia-sia, mereka berdua malah bergumam tidak jelas dan berakhir terbaring telungkup di atas meja.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, walaupun ia terkadang bersikap dingin pada semua orang, ia juga masih punya hati nurani. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan kedua pegawainya kedinginan tidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Apalagi melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang benar-benar terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Walaupun ia terlihat tidak peduli, namun sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu mengenai orang yang tadi siang datang menemui Baekhyun. Ia belum tahu pasti mengenai masalah yang tengah Baekhyun hadapi. Selama itu tidak berpengaruh buruk pada pekerjaannya, maka itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol membawa Jongdae ke kamarnya dengan cara dipapah, ia berhasil menempatkan Jongdae di sofa pinggir ruangan miliknya. Ketika ia memapah Baekhyun menuju ruangan pribadinya, Baekhyun balas memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat hingga hidung mungil miliknya menempel pada leher Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, begini ya sakitnya ditinggalkan?" gumam Baekhyun dengan lirih, hembusan napas Baekhyun pada lehernya membuat Chanyeol merasa panas dan geli. "Beginikah rasanya saat kau ditinggal istrimu?"

Hati Chanyeol yang tanpa disadarinya perlahan menghangat karena pelukan Baekhyun, kini kembali tersiram es. Dengan segera Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu dan meletakkan Baekhyun di salah satu sofa miliknya yang lain.

"Apa kau sulit melupakan istrimu karena dia hebat di ranjang?" Baekhyun tertawa dengan lemas, tanpa tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Karena pacarku juga begitu, mereka ada untukku karena aku memberi mereka apa yang mereka butuhkan."

Baekhyun bangkit duduk, lalu terdiam sambil sesekali cegukan. "Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan di bar waktu itu?"

Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak peduli dengan ocehan Baekhyun pun kini mengalihkan atensinya pada orang yang duduk dengan kepala menunduk itu. Ia memang penasaran dengan apa saja yang sebenarnya mereka lewati bersama saat mabuk waktu itu.

"Kau bilang hatimu ikut mati bersamanya."

 _ **"Aku kehilangan hatiku saat ia mati. Aku begitu merindukannya tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku pantas untuk hanya sekedar merindu padanya atau tidak**_."

Sekelebat bayangan saat ia menangis tersedu di pelukan orang lain lewat di pikiran Chanyeol. Itu adalah ia dan Baekhyun. Benar, waktu itu Chanyeol hampir saja membeberkan segala apa yang ia rasa yang baru ia temui kurang dari satu jam.

 _ **"Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika ia tengah mengandung anakku. Aku benar-benar brengsek**_!"

"Kukira semua lelaki sama saja, tapi melihat kau yang begitu kehilangan istrimu, bahkan yang sudah pergi lama, tiba-tiba aku mengharapkan bisa merasakan dicintai dengan cara seperti itu."

Ketika Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaannya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah lelaki itu. Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah berada di hadapannya saat ia mendongak. "Kau lelaki yang baik, Chanyeol. Semua itu bukan salahmu, kecelakaan itu bukan karenamu."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, ia begitu emosional jika memikirkan mendiang istrinya. "Tau apa kau tentang aku?"

"Aku tahu kau orang yang baik dan kau tidak bermaksud membahayakan istrimu. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu dan jangan terjebak dalam perasaan bersalah, Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak berhak mengurusi - " Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena tubuh Baekhyun limbung ke depan, secara refleks Chanyeol menangkap pinggul Baekhyun dan membiarkan kepala Baekhyun bersender pada bahunya.

Chanyeol bernapas pelan-pelan, berusaha menekan emosinya yang sempat naik karena Baekhyun menyinggung kecelakaan yang membuat ia kehilangan istri serta calon bayinya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu terpengaruh oleh perkataan Baekhyun yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang ini dalam hidupku, sayang?" bisik Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, suaranya hilang tertelan keheningan malam, sama seperti cintanya yang hilang pupus karena kefanaan.

Bersambung ...

Hai, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai sini, juga untuk yang meninggalkan review dan favorit. Big love for you guys.

Update bareng kembar gantungku lagi, **presiousca.** Si **Brida Wu** udah mendahului kemarin. Sudah pasti kalian udah ke lapak mereka dulu kan? Sippp!

 _See you next chap_ , kapan?


End file.
